


Young House/Wilson ficlets

by hwshipper



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwshipper/pseuds/hwshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ficlets done for challenges, gathered together for convenience.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Young House/Wilson ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlets done for challenges, gathered together for convenience.

**Title**: Chat Room  
**Pairing/Rating:** House/Wilson, PG  
**Words:** 120  
**A/N: **Drabble written for [](http://savemoony.livejournal.com/profile)[**savemoony**](http://savemoony.livejournal.com/)'s [The Odd Couple Challenge.](http://savemoony.livejournal.com/149786.html) A bit AU for me.

  
**Chat Room**  
**  
jw69:** Hey  
...  
**jw69:** Anyone out there  
**Gray_Horse:** hey, a newbie  
**jw69:** Uh yeah  
**Gray_Horse:** welcome to hornydudes  
**Gray_Horse:** so whats yr name  
**jw69:** James  
**Gray_Horse:** thats yr real name isnt it  
...  
**jw69:** no  
**Gray_Horse:** liar. I bet yr surname begins with w too  
**jw69:** no  
**Gray_Horse:** watson or wilson or wackernagel  
...  
**Gray_Horse:** and don't tell me 69 is the year u were born  
**Gray_Horse:** and not yr preferred sexual position  
**jw69:** sorry just coming to terms with fact youre probably not a big white animal  
**Gray_Horse:** :D now I never said that  
**Gray_Horse:** I am in fact a stallion  
**jw69:** hung like one anyway? ;)  
**Gray_Horse:** now thats more like it  
**Gray_Horse:** time to take this to a private room  
/end

* * *

 

**Title: **Undercovers  
**Words:** 600  
**Pairing/rating: **House/Wilson, NC-17.  
**A/N:** Pr0n written for [](http://xaipw.livejournal.com/profile)[**xaipw**](http://xaipw.livejournal.com/) as the winner of [](http://community.livejournal.com/wilsons_heart/profile)[**wilsons_heart**](http://community.livejournal.com/wilsons_heart/) [sweepstake.](http://community.livejournal.com/wilsons_heart/1431.html)

  
**Undercovers**

House woke up because one of his feet was cold. For a while it was not obvious to him why this was so, then slow groggy realization dawned that Wilson had tweaked the covers a few centimeters over to his side, and uncovered House's foot. And it was fucking _freezing_ outside the bedcovers. House twitched the covers back away from Wilson slightly, and pulled his foot back into the warmth.

He remembered now: the heating in this goddamn badly maintained shared house had broken down late last night. Which was why he and Wilson had ended up snuggled up tight in Wilson's single bed in Wilson's tiny student room, rather than in House's queen size upstairs in the attic. There was only space for them both pressed up against each other like spoons, and the resulting body heat made the cold just about bearable. Under the covers, that was. Blankets enveloped them both, covering all but the very tops of their heads. And House could feel a cold draft on his head too; lucky he had a full head of hair to fend off that chill.

Wilson shifted slightly, starting to wake up (possibly because House had uncovered one of _his_ feet when he'd pulled the cover back), and then turned over onto his back. House peered at Wilson's face, just a couple of inches away; This close-up, House could see every pore, each hair starting to poke through as morning stubble, illuminated by the white sheets above. Each little imperfection somehow only adding to the perfect whole.

House moved his head so his cheek rested directly against Wilson's face, feeling warmth radiating from Wilson to himself, feeling Wilson's slow breaths caressing his skin. Then he propped himself up slightly on an elbow (making quite sure not to let any cold air in under the covers), and took Wilson's lower lip in his mouth, sucking on it gently. He felt Wilson's eyelashes flutter, then Wilson kissed back.

House was already semi-hard, nobody could sleep molded to James Wilson's body all night and not be. But Wilson's tongue pushing into his mouth brought blood rushing to his groin with a vengeance. Suddenly House was horny as hell, and here was Wilson right underneath him. Young and gorgeous, and soft and hard in all the right places.

They were both wearing T-shirts and boxer shorts (far too cold to sleep naked) but House saw no purpose in the latter any more, what with the fire burning around his crotch. He wriggled out of his boxers, and Wilson, moving more slowly, still half-asleep, followed suit. Keeping the bedcovers tucked firmly over their heads, House moved to straddle Wilson, and the swift tantalizing rush of cock against cock made them both gasp aloud.

Cotton sheets ballooning over their heads like a tent in the wind, House rubbed himself swiftly _up, down,_ and Wilson pressed back, his eyes closed and his mouth open. House reached down at just the right moment to trace delicate fingertips over the straining head of Wilson's cock, and that was enough--Wilson gulped air and clutched at House's arm, and came, stickiness seeping across both their chests. House's own cock skated through the lubrication, and that did it for House, who groaned and shook and bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, then collapsed on top of Wilson.

The covers fell off his head and one of his shoulders; House didn't move, couldn't move, but Wilson raised a feeble hand and pulled the blanket up. Then Wilson wrapped his arms around House and held him tight.

Rationally, House knew it was because Wilson was trying not to mess up his newly washed bed linen; but so fucking what. House leaned into Wilson's embrace, secure against the cold, and fell asleep again.

END

* * *

 

**Title**: Asleep on the couch  
**Pairing/Rating:** House/Wilson, PG  
**Words**: 300  
**A/N:** Ficlet using the prompt asleep on the couch, written for [](http://ticcyyy.livejournal.com/profile)[**ticcyyy**](http://ticcyyy.livejournal.com/)'s [Drabble-a-thon](http://cryptictac.livejournal.com/294234.html)

**  
Asleep on the couch**

Wilson opened the door, and found his apartment was dark, but not empty. A tall frame was stretched out on the couch, one arm flung out at a rather awkward looking angle. Wilson shut the door and walked across the room, treading softly. He saw House's eyes were shut but his eyelids were twitching slightly in sleep.

Wilson sat down next to House, and just stayed there for a few minutes, watching House's chest rise and fall, listening to House's breathing, quick and loud in the quiet room. Eventually he reached out to brush a hand gently against House's stubbled cheek, the coarse bristles harsh against his palm.

The movement stirred House; he opened his eyes, and fuzzy blue light gazed up at Wilson.

"Wilson." House's voice was thick from sleep.

"Hey, House." Wilson shifted his hand to stroke House's ear, flicking House's earlobe affectionately. "How come you're asleep on my couch?"

"Worked an eighteen hour shift, needed somewhere to crash... your place was closer." House shifted over slightly, stretching out his arms. "Fucking abuse us junior doctors get. You been bumming around all day as usual?"

"Yeah, med students never actually do any work." Wilson ran his hand through House's hair, ruffling it slightly. "You didn't have to sleep on the couch, though."

"Funny, I thought your wife might just object if I took the bed." House yawned, pushing his head back against Wilson's hand.

"She would if she was here. She's away on a business trip for a night, visiting a supplier." Wilson rubbed his fingers against House's scalp in small gentle circles.

"Say no more." House's eyes sharpened and his voice cleared. He propped himself up on an elbow and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "First one to the bedroom gets to top."

Wilson smiled, and let House get there first.

END


End file.
